foofurfandomcom-20200214-history
Just Bumming Around
Premise Foofur grounds Rocki for failing to watch over Irma's Two pups when They play around the neighbor's flower fields, but Foofur regrets it when His tale of a homeless Dog gets Rocki and Irma's Pups to run away to the Trainyard. Plot The Story starts with Rocki playing ball with Irma's two pups. and just as Rocki gets the ball, She notices the two puppies digging a hole to enter the neighbor's property. Rocki tries to stop them, but gets stuck, as the two pups play in the flower field. the pups get Rocki unstuck, afterward, She starts to worry seeing some of the flower field ruined, as the two pups play tag. inside the Mansion, Louis who was sleeping notices that something is off, as Fritz-Carlos adds that Rocki and the two pups are quiet. Foofur adds that "pups are never that quiet unless--" Foofur panics, and leaves. back at the flower field, Rocki try to convince the two pups to return, They refused, as they continued to play. Foofur comes and scoldingly tells the three pups to get back, and they did. Foofur scolds Rocki for going to the neighbor's yard, Rocki in Her defense said that She only followed the two pups. Foofur then grounds Rocki for a week for failing to watch over them, wrecking the neighbor's flower field, and running the risk to being spotted. Rocki makes a threat of running away, making Foofur remind Her of the story of a homeless dog named Rags. Hazel tells Foofur that morning exercises are starting, before leaving, Foofur again tells Rocki that She's grounded and goes inside the house. Rocki along with the Pups decide to run to the Trainyard, Fencer, who was hiding in a bush, tells Rocki directions to the trainyard, but Hazel tells Fencer that He has to take exercises as well, as Rocki goes to the trainyard. Soon, as the Gang exercise, Irma explains that Her pups and Rocki are missing. As Foofur assures that Rocki is with the two, Fencer tells the gang that Rocki and the pups are going to the trainyard. Foofur realizes that Rocki and the pups ran away, as Irma berates Foofur for not watching over them, and Hazel follows suit after warning Him that Foofur's tall tales was going to cause trouble someday. Foofur gets an idea and goes to the attic to disguise Himself wearing a hat and covering His body with brown shoe polish and changing His voice into a raspy tone. In the Trainyard, as Rocki and the two pups were playing, They see Foofur calling Himself, Rags. Foofur tells the three that the Trainyard is dangerous, and after a mishap with the train barrier, Rocki asks where some water is. Foofur then goes under a water tower. just as He was about to drink from the ground, He slips up and pulls a rope, which drenches Foofur, but the Twins thank the Disguised Foofur. however, It starts to Rain. Foofur says that He would go under some newspapers. instead, Rocki and the pups go to a shack. Inside, tey get close to a metal barrel which contains a fire. When Rocki asks if Rags has any doggie yummies, but, just as Foofur could answer, He sneezes and blows His cover. things get worse when a hobo spots intruders. He throws Foofur out as He plans to sell off the Three Puppies. Back at the Mansion, Irma continues to worry, and She decides to find them. Louis and Fencer offer to help. They arrive at the Trainyard as They search for Foofur and the pups. Foofur tells Irma, Fencer and Louis to keep quiet as They see the Hobo Trades away Irma's Pups for two cans of food which belonged to Slick. then the Hobo trades away Rocki for a Cardboard Hat which belonged to Weasel. Foofur and the others charge in and bark furiously at Slick. Slick asks Irma if She's the Mom of the two pups. She responds. Slick gives up the two pups happily. as the Hobo tosses Rocki to Weasel, Foofur race to a track switch and the train goes to another track, stopping the train. but inside the Train car, Rocki barks ferociously at Weasel, as Foofur is relieved. At the Mansion, as Irma gently scolds Her pups and had them promise not to run away again, Inside the Bathroom, As Louis tries to wash Foofur, He says since since the Shoe Polish won't wash away, It will have to wear off, as Foofur vows never to pit His tail in a bind by tell tall tales, ever again. Trivia When Foofur accidentally drenches Himself at the water stop, His eyes are white.Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Rocki Category:Episodes with full plots Category:Episodes focusing on Foofur